


Rider

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Other, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Iocane.In the movie, Arwen rode to the rescue, in the book, we know it was Glorfindel.  Now hear Asfaloth's take on the whole thing.
Relationships: Asfaloth & Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Author's Website: <http://www.lordofthebarn.com>  
>  Disclaimer: I made no profit from this, don't own the characters, I only wrote the story.  
>  Story Notes: Check out the website listed for more stories like this.

_This was not Rider._

The horse danced sideways, trying to avoid the strange one's touch. His mane was grabbed and his head pulled into submission as he was mounted. _Rider would never do this!! Rider gave him sweets, and whispered in his ear._ He bucked, trying to dislodge the thing on his back. 

There were sounds from the thing above, and the horse scented now who it was. It was the Elf-Mare. *She doesn't give sweets. Where is Rider?!* Bucking again, the horse felt a sharp tug on his mane and heels at his flanks. With a loud sound of protest, the horse broke into a gallop. 

_Where is Rider?_ Trying to forget the unwanted burden, the horse ran full speed, not slowing for turns as he would for his beloved Rider. Deciding it was better to let the Elf-mare have her way, Asfaloth ran as fast as he could. *Rider wouldn't let her do this. Something happened to Rider!!* Asfaloth nearly tripped at the thought of his beloved Rider in danger. The heels dug more sharply into his flanks and he surged ahead. Rider should be here, the horse's mind protested. 

After a time, his muscles screamed in protest at their abuse, even for an elfbred horse. *Rider wouldn't push so hard. Rider cares. Rider takes away the stones, the wetness. Rider has sweets.* 

Finally they came to a stop and the elf mare left him. His muscles tense, tired, and sore, the horse almost turned to run home. Rider would be displeased. No more whispers. Sides heaving, the horse stayed still. A short time later, the elf-mare returned, with another stranger with her, also familiar, but less so, and distant, as if the horse had not known the scent for some years. As they drew near, he recognized it. The Manchild! Knowing Aragorn sometimes had sweets, Asfaloth nuzzled him as a burden was placed on his back. Balancing it with ease, Asfaloth turned back to sniff it. It was nothing like he'd ever scented before, and yet he found it pleasant. _Rider would like this one._

Snorting as the elf-mare again mounted him, Asfaloth forced his muscles back into a gallop. The extra burden was so light, he barely noticed. In an effort to ignore the pain and fatigue, Asfaloth's mind returned to his beloved Rider. _Flowers in springtime. Flowers in hair, whispers in ear. Sweets on the hand, Rider is sweeter. Rider knows where the itches are, the hurts._

Finally he was pulled to a stop and caught a familiar scent on the air. _RIDER!!_ Asfaloth nearly reared up in his excitement, but remembered the nice burden in time. The elf mare left, taking the burden with her, leaving him with Rider. 

The horse whinnied softly when he felt hands on his nose, rubbing firmly, then behind his ears, scratching. He felt a warm breath on his face as Rider whispered to him. Asfaloth didn't know the words being spoken, but the love in Rider's voice and eyes was clear as he was tended to. Strong hands rubbed him down, cleaning the caked sweat and scratching his fur. He felt Rider's arms around him and leaned into the strong body, feeling the tiny heartbeat of his beloved Rider.


End file.
